A New Half-Blood
by lego964882
Summary: Elizabeth is a normal 13 year old that lives in Pilsberg(which is not a real place.)and is just starting the 8th grade.But,she is a demigod.Her destiny will take many twists and turns,but with the help of her friends,she just might survive w friends will be made,and trusts will be is is my first fanfic,and I do not own Percy Jackson!Rated k for fighting!
1. Chapter 1

"I NEVER,EVER,WANT TO STEP FOOT IN PILSBERG MIDDLE AGAIN."I bet now,in the first...1,2,3...11!,words I`ve said you, in your mind are probably thinking,"what is she talking about'' and " I mean,some people have school problems,"But no. this is not the kind of thing i'm talking about,not someone exploiting my crush to the intire school,not some bully stealing my lunch money,think all that times the highest number you can think of . that ,I am not so mean that I will keep you in suspense any ,grab some candy bars and sit down;cause here's MY story.

Okay,so it was the first day back at school,and everyone was talking and chatting in their groups,and the bell had rung. We all crammed ourselves into our tiny school building,which of course was Pilsberg Middle,home of the Pilsberg puddle ducks.I had just taken a seat by my best friend, at once, ,our science teacher,started talking about how we are going to start of this year with the annual science across the room were sarcastic moans and groans.''Okay,okay class settle down'',he said with a embarrassed look on his face.''We would'nt want to be rude to our vistors," he said sheepishly as he gestured to the other side of the room where the test tubes are. First I could'nt belive my eyes,but then,in front of me were two,smelly,hairy,goat men.

**Okay,well that was the first ! rate and review to tell me what to fix or what to fix! If you like it,the next chapter is ready!**

**-Lego964882 :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Goat People

CHAPTER TWO Goat People

I SAT THERE CONFUSED FOR WHAT SEEMED A LIFETIME.I have now idea what came overme over me at that very whatever came over me did'nt come out in words all I said was ''Why, are there goat people in the classroom?'' I murmred stupidly.'' Why miss Harley! He said in a shocked tone."I never thought that anybody in Pilsberg Middle would be so rude to our guests from the univirsity !'' ''From the univirsity? I said in a puzzled tone as I glanced over at .But then I noticed something about his eyes,which are usally a bright green,now faded to a pale yellowish color.''Haley,'' I said somewhat hoping that she would see it 'nt they goat people?''as I looked into her eyes as which I feared,were now the same color as 's."Elizabeth,why are you being so rude?'' She asked cocking her head at me funny.''Hmmmm...'' Said one of the goat people,which was a light carmel color.''She's the one'' he said,''Right Hedge?'' He said doutfully looking almost fearfully into the other goat persons eye's who's name was appareny ''hedge''.''Yep'' Hedge grunted.''Take her away.'' 


	3. Chapter 3: Abduction

**Hey guys!Thank you thank you soo much!That one review I got was amazing!You have no idea how happy I was when I saw it! And to repay you,I posted this new chapter! So yeah, I hope you like it**

**-Lego964882 :)**

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!" I schreeched as hedge grabbed me and pulled me out of the classroom.I glanced around to face with fire in my hazel eyes."You people are crazy!" I said defiantly."Goodbye miss Harley" replied cooly as he watched me be dragged out of the classroom with his yellow eyes."This is not the last of me!"I cried as the door shut abruptly in my face."Quit your screamin cupcake,even if they did hear you,they wouldn't help you."Hedge replied while pulling a sandwich out of his back pocket."Why not?"I retortred angrily."Oh oh!The carmel colored one piped up."Its because of the mist!"He said matter-of-factly."Quiet Johnson."Hedge scolded as he turned to me."Lead us to your home."Hedge said as he finished off his sandwich."No way."I replied as I picked up my phone and dialed my moms and Johnson stared at me in amazement for a second,but didn't say anything,then my mom picked up."Hello?" she said in a happy tone."Hi mom,it's me."I replied."Whats wrong?"Well,two goat people want to come to our house."I replied calmly,as if two goat people demanding to come to my house was a normal thing."Oh."Replied my mom slowly,her voice darkened a gulped,and said,"listen to them Lizzie,you are going to the place where you belong."I blushed at the mention of my crashed over me like a giant wave."Y..you want me to listen to them?"I said,looking at them,"whatever happens sweetie,remember,I love you."She choked as she hung up.I stood there in shock as I flipped around to face Johnson and Hedge."Well,you heard the lady,"I said grudgingly,"follow me.


	4. Chapter 4:Home

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys!So sorry I haven't uploaded in a while,over break I was PRETTY busy,and I have NOT given up on this story!So please please pleaaaasssseee,reveiw and leave comments!Good or bad I will put up with,and if they are bad,well...I will suck it up and live with it!(The good ones very much so:)) I will try and make these longer if you want me starting now,If you put a name,which god\goddess is the parent,what they look like,Personallity,and some backstory on an OC in the comments I will include them in the chapters to come! I know it's a lot to remeber,but I think it will be fun for you guys,And me!**

**Lets try and get as many OCs as we can!**

**-Lego964882 :)**

As I trudged through the dark and gloomy trees,just about a million reasons why I shouldn't lead them to my house swept through my mind._ "am I crazy?Or am I just stupid." _I thought for a second."_Probably both."_I shrugged."_I don't care,I bet these two creepo's will kill me once I get home."_A shrill voice scattered my thoughts."Is this it."Asked Johnson as he stepped onto my house's small wooden porch."Yep."I replied as I glanced at sniffled and limped forward until he was right in front of me."Go inside and get some clothes, precious items,and stuff like that. And since your well,_touchy, _we won't come inside.I was about to start to argue,but then I remembered what my mom said.I was about to step inside but then a question popped into my head."Wait."Hedge turned aroud.

"What cupcake,you know we gotta go."I thought for a I bring a pet?I asked hopefully. "whatever,as long as it dosen't get in the way."I smiled and went inside.I glanced inside the house,set my backpack on the floor and stepped into my was a small,clean room,with light,daisy yellow walls and light birch wood room in one corner had a four-post bed with flowered sheets and a few stuffed animals on it,and in the other a large closet filled with clothes."Penny!" I called as I sat down on the instantly I felt cold slobber coat my face."Penny, stop!"I cried through fits of giggles as I pushed the big black dog off of obediently sat up and looked at me with her deep amber eyes."I have to pack."I explained as I sat up and got a big,blue duffel bag from my closet and started to shove my clothes in I finished packing my clothes I grabbed my backpack from the living room and started packing following went into the bag:

-My ipad mini

-All of my favorite books

-Some treats for penny and her favorite toys.

-A toothbrush,hairbrush,toothpaste ect.

-My special stuffed animal.(Hey,now one is to old to love them.)

-My Laptop.

-A photo of me,my mom and dad.

"Well Penny,I think we're ready to go."I said as I picked up her leash and hooked it to her superman collar."Lets go."


End file.
